Ask Me
by JAT.NJ
Summary: Chapter 3 rewrite. Excerpt: She didn't like being...submissive, but the low heat in her stomach betrayed her conviction.
1. Chapter 1

**My humble attempt at smut. I bow to the masters Tracyj23, latteaddict, and nancy777ca.**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. And Ron Moore wishes he had my job.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Ask Me**

They had made a deal so she let him put the blindfold over her eyes even though she hated relinquishing any form of control to anyone, particularly him.

She let him lead her through the corridors of the Galactica and down to the hangar bay, hoping to the gods that no one saw them.

She let him lead her onto a raptor, guide her into the co-pilots seat and strap her in. She begged him to take the blindfold off her but he didn't respond.

She lifted her hands to remove it herself but he grabbed them firmly and pulled them back down to her sides.

"You don't want me to use the handcuffs, do you?"

She didn't. The frakking blindfold was enough. She sat on her hands to suppress the temptation to move them again. And to stop them from shaking. She didn't like being….submissive, but the low heat in her stomach was betraying her conviction.

She heard the Cloud Nine bridge give permission for their ship to land. After they had docked he led her to a room. When the door shut behind them she asked to remove the blindfold again.

"No." Low, rough, commanding.

His strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in. She could feel the heat of his breath as he moved closer to her and she felt her lips part involuntarily in anticipation of his kiss.

His lips brushed over hers ever so lightly, denying her the kiss, and she whimpered her disappointment.

"Do you want me?" he whispered.

She nodded.

"Then ask me."

Refusing to appease him, she leaned in to kiss him without permission, but he pushed her back, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Ask me." He repeated.

Her knees went weak. Why was she finding herself so completely turned on by this side of him? She usually thought he was a prick when he acted like this.

"Yes, I want you. Please." She relented.

He leaned down, taking her mouth slowly and tenderly. Her lips parted and his tongue slid in, finding hers, exploring, tasting. She moaned softly encouraging him to continue.

He slipped his hands under her tee shirt and slid them up her back, caressing her bare skin. His mouth finally left hers and traveled down the soft curve of her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, surprised at how soft it was. Her tongue licked playfully at his earlobe. He let his hands glide down her back, hooking his thumbs into the waist band of her pants and sliding them around to the front to undo the button. Then he grabbed her waist and slid his hands up her sides, bringing her shirt with them. His hands continued up under her arms, forcing her to reach them over her head so he could continue up until the shirt and her sports bra were off. He slid his hands back down her arms until he reached the sides of her breasts.

One hand cupped a breast as he kissed her again. The other hand continued down her side until it reached her hip and pulled it tight against his own.

He caressed her breast, circling his thumb over her hardened nipple. She arched backwards and moaned again. Using his left arm to support her as she leaned back, he moved his right hand down to her stomach, palm flat against her tight muscles, and moved slowly up the center of her body, sliding it between her breasts, up her chest to her throat, learning every inch of her ivory skin along the way. He ran his tongue up her neck and kissed the underside of her chin.

"Oh gods." she sighed. She straightened up and slid her hands up the front of his shirt, searching for its buttons so she could remove it from him and touch the hard body underneath. He grabbed her hands again.

"Not yet."

He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed then knelt down in front of her.

"Take your pants off."

This time she had no desire to resist. She slid them off and threw them aside. From her calculations, he was still fully clothed and she was naked except for …...

He placed his hands between her knees and parted them, sliding his hands up the inside of her thighs. He continued up, sliding his hands through the legs of her panties until they came out through the top. He grasped the waistband and pulled them down making her lift her hips so he could pull them off completely.

He ran his tongue up the insides of her legs stopping occasionally to nibble her sensitive flesh, making her gasp. His tongue continued up until it entered her folds and found her most sensitive spot. She cried out softly and arched her back, her fingers digging into his hair to hold his head in place. He delved his tongue deeper into her, his touch and his hot breath bringing her to the brink.

Then he stopped.

"Ask me."

"Oh, gods, you bastard. Don't stop now."

"Ask me," he teased.

"Please. Please. Hurry."

He finished her off quickly and she screamed his name as her orgasm exploded inside her, powerful and consuming. She had never come this hard before and with all her strenght gone, she collapsed back onto the bed.

He slid onto the bed next to her and laid a hand on her belly while she writhed in pleasure. As her spasms slowed, he leaned over her and kissed her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue, sucking and marking her skin. His hand slid down her body, letting his fingers take over the job formerly held by his tongue. She moaned softly and he moved his head up to kiss her mouth, but again he stopped short.

"Take the blindfold off now," he demanded, "I want you to look at me."

She readily obliged, longing to lose herself in the fierce blueness of his eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly.

This time when she moved to remove his shirt, he didn't stop her. She ran her fingers up his arm and across his chest, feeling the ripples of his amazing muscles under his skin.

His fingers increased their efforts, bringing her to the edge again. He watched her face as he pleasured her, the lust in her eyes making him harder. He took one finger and entered her, sliding it in and out. She gasped and licked her lips. He added a second finger and she arched her back, pressing into his hand, pushing his fingers in deeper, and moving her hips in time with his thrusts. She came hard again, certain that if he didn't take her soon, she would die.

She pulled him to her and kissed him hard, her hands hungrily sliding down his back and into the waist of his jeans, squeezing his ass. He laughed softly and stood up, removed his jeans and his boxers, then climbed back into bed next to her.

She reached down and grabbed him, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes and groaned, sliding a hand slowly up her body until he was touching her flaxen hair, twirling it in his fingers, all the while planting light, playful kisses over her face and neck.

Suddenly he hissed and jerked back. He reached down and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"You're too good." He said, moving on top of her.

He kissed her gently as he entered her and she lifted her hips to meet his. They moved together in perfect unison, their thrusts coming faster and harder until she couldn't hold back any longer and let her final orgasm envelop him. Her pulsing made him come hard and hot inside her.

Frak, he was awesome. But she didn't expect any less from him.

When their high began to fade, he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow so he could face her. He ran the fingers of his free hand up and down her bare arm. She turned slightly to look at him. He was so beautiful, she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her.

"So next time I get to do what I want to you?" She asked.

"That was the deal."

"Payback's a bitch, you know."

"I'm looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up slowly, savoring the memory of last night.

It had been months since that first night on Cloud Nine, when he had led her here in a blindfold. They had been meeting whenever they could, not always here, but always for sex. Except, it had become more than just sex for him. But for her? He couldn't tell. He had told her he loved her a couple of times but she never said it back.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was lying on her side, spooned up next to him, her hair fell softly over her shoulder. He brushed it aside and kissed her softly where it had lain. She stirred slightly and a content smile played across her lips. If this was all it ever was, he'd still be happy.

He got out of bed quietly, leaving her there to her dreams, and went to take a shower. He stood there awhile relishing the hot water as it ran over his body, not hearing the shower door open behind him.

Suddenly her hands were on his back, washing him. They started on his shoulders, working in slow, soapy circles down his back and over his ass. She slowly moved them around to his front, washing his chest and stomach, then she moved down, taking him in her hand.

"Oh yeah, that feels….really……" He closed his eyes and leaned forward into the shower wall.

"Do you like that?"

He moaned his response.

She kissed his back and bit the flesh on his shoulder, lightly marking him.

He turned around to face her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and passionately. She fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her body against his.

"Good morning to you too." He said. "Sleep well?"

"Very." She purred. "I had a dream about you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Did it have anything to do with the shower?"

"Mmm hmm." She ran her hands up his chest, then bent down to kiss it, playing her tongue across his nipples.

He ran his fingers through her hair and down the sides of her face. He put a finger under her chin and guided her back up to him.

"I love you, you know." He said.

"I know."

He looked at her with hopeful anticipation.

"I'm not saying it back." She said, teasing.

The hurt look in his eyes was adorable.

"Would you rather I tell you or show you?" She asked with a big smile.

The look of hopeful anticipation came back.

"Show me. Please."

She slid down his body and took him in her mouth. She worked him like a fine instrument bringing him to orgasm slowly and with purpose. He repeated her name like a prayer as he came.

She reached behind him and turned off the shower.

"I don't want you to get all pruney. I'm not done with you."

She grabbed a towel and dried him off with it, then wrapped it around his waist. She took another and wrapped it around herself, then she took his hand and led him back to the bed.

She pulled off his towel and pushed him onto the bed so he was lying flat on his back. She crawled up his body like a cat and kissed him deeply. His hands went to her back, trying to pull off the towel, but she broke off the kiss and sat up so she was straddling him.

"Not yet, handsome."

She lifted herself slightly and brought herself down again, sliding him into her. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip at the sensation. He moved in time with her, watching her as she came closer to her orgasm.

He slid his hand under the towel and touched her where their bodies met. She came instantly, calling out to the gods and to him. He followed her with his own powerful orgasm.

She collapsed on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"I could stay like this forever." He whispered.

"Then you should ask me to marry you." She said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Remember that deal we had?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ask you to marry me?" He asked. "Why would I want to do anything like that?"

She looked at him unsure if he was serious or joking.

"Because you love me. And because you want to stay like this forever."

"But I can love you and stay like this forever without marrying you."

He was frakking with her. He had that look in his eyes.

"Ok." She said, sitting up and wrapping the sheet around herself. "Forget I said anything."

"No, no. Let's talk about this." He said, barely suppressing a laugh.

She slapped him on the leg. "Frak you, Lee."

"Oh, come on, Kara. I was kidding."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Of course I …..wait. You were serious?"

She didn't answer.

"You want to get married? To me?" He asked, all joking gone from his voice. "Why?"

She looked everywhere but at him.

"Because I love you." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" A big shit-eating grin crossed his face. "I didn't hear you."

She smiled through gritted teeth, hating that he was milking this.

She cleared her throat and said, "Because I love you," loud enough for him to hear.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"I just want to hear you say it again." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him and brushed her lips across his.

"I love you." She whispered back.

She swept her tongue across his lower lip.

"I love you." She said again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." she said as she kissed his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.

He grabbed her, laid her down on the bed and smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She felt her throat constrict and her eyes well up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She was afraid she'd burst out crying if she spoke, so she just nodded. A tear escaped her eye and he kissed it away.

"No crying." He said softly. "We're getting married."

He kissed her gently at first, then harder and deeper, their tongues passionately intertwining.

He slipped a hand between her legs and cupped her, sliding a finger inside her.

"Oh, Lee." She repeated as he slid his finger in and out.

Her body started trembling and he knew she was about to come. He added a second finger and thrust them in hard.

She cried out and pulled him tight against her as her orgasm ripped through her body. He held her and whispered to her while she came.

They held each other for awhile until there was a knock on the door.

"I arranged for room service." He said, quickly getting up and pulling on a pair of pants and a tee shirt before going to the door. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to dress.

By the time she came out he had set the food out on the table. She grabbed some fruit and sat down.

"This is nice." She said.

"I wanted to make it special." He said, a bit uncomfortably.

"Make what special?"

He fumbled in his pants pocket, pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. She took it from him, her hands trembling only slightly, and opened it. Inside was a platinum band with a small round diamond in the center.

"Oh my gods." She gasped.

He got up, knelt next to her and took her hand.

"You were planning this all along?" She asked?

"Great minds think alike." He replied. "So, Kara Thrace, will you marry me?"

"It's about time you asked me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

_fin_


End file.
